I'm A Veela, And she's my Mate?
by dramioneromione12
Summary: On Draco's 17th Birthday, he finds out he is a half-veela...needing to find his mate. Is she pureblood? Is she dumb? Is she a pug-faced brat? I think not. First Veela story that IS NOT a one-shot. *REVIEW* Rated T for bad swearing and intense PDA.
1. Finding Out

I'm a Veela, and She's my mate?

Made by: Kyra

*Chapter 1- Finding Out*

* * *

He was awoken by the sunlight beaming into his face violently, and his palms sweaty. He pulled the covers over his head, but to no help did the sun become dimmer. "Bloody fucking sun." he murmured, but he then pulled the black silk covers off of himself when he heard his door open and creak. The dainty voice of a female was calm and sweet, and he laid frozen still. "Draco darling, come downstairs immediately...me and your father have something important to tell you." his mum stated, hearing her footsteps slowly fade as she walked away moments later. He pushed the covers off of himself, and jumped out of bed, going to rummage through his closet for something suitable to wear.

Today was his 17th birthday, and he knew what was going to happen. Father told him when he was younger that he was getting the Dark Mark, which made him completely giddy, but now...not so much. Who in their right mind would go and act like a slave to the bald nose less freak? Oh yea, someone like his father.

His thoughts went elsewhere as he found the suit that his father approved of instead of his relaxing baggy sweatpants that Blaise gave him over the holidays during fifth year. He cringed at the small attire, and slipped it on, hoping it fit decently. It was a REALLY tight suit with pants that fit well, and he walked downstairs to collect with his mum and father.

::::

His mum sat on the couch, looking happy but yet with a monotone look on her face, while father, as his usual moody self, had a stern look on his. "Come sit darling, we won't bite." Narcissa said gently, patting a seat next to her. He followed, and sat down next to her, listening to the small creaks from the ceiling and floor being the only thing that was making noise at that moment.

The silence went for minutes, until Narcissa spoke. "Well Draco, today is a big day, and he knew that this was going to happen...your father didn't like this." she said. He spun his hand to force the words out of her, and then what she had told him made him shudder. "You're a veela Draco."

He had heard of those before in Snape's class. He said that they are creatures that attract other females and or males with their seductive looks, and they had to have a mate before their 18th birthday...otherwise they will die. 'But there is no way that I am one of them! Except for the good looks thing.' he thought, before turning back to his mother.

"Mum! How in the bloody world of Wizardry can I be a veela?" he asks, a bit of harshness in his voice. "Listen to your mother, boy!" Lucius spat, uncrossing his arms angrily. Narcissa gave a glare towards Lucius, then turned back to Draco with small eyes,and started to speak.

"Before you were born, your grandfather Richard Black was cursed with an ancient spell. It had made him a veela which he didn't want, and he had no choice to find a mate quickly. He was 17 when this spell was put on him, and he had to react fast. He had found his mate a week before his untimely death, in which you will hear about in a moment, and he reproduced with her." He made a disgusting face as she giggled at the thought, and then she continued, "The baby was named Narcissa Black...me. I had your father as my mate. Then your father and I had you, which make you a half-veela." She giggled again, thinking this was all funny.

He got up off of the porcelain couch, and started to walk away, when he heard the booming sound of his mother's voice through his head. 'SIT.' He did as she was told for him to do, and sat back down, looking at the floor. 'Damn her and her powers.' he thought, staying quiet. "I thought you would want to know about your powers and changes that occur in this." she said gently, as he popped his head up to show he was listening. She smiled knowingly, and continued.

"The two most important senses are your sight and smell. They will increase dramatically, and so will your looks. You will have the ability to smell out your mate if she is close, and your eyes will change a color if you are angry, or are trying to protect your mate." she explained, and he nodded, completely interested in this mate thing. "What happens when I happen to find my mate? "He asked, wondering through how he is going to get through this. "You mark her or him. But you can't on your free will...the mate has to be sure he or she is ready, or else the process will fail." she answered, getting the little nod from him. Then his afce turned to disgust. "HE?!" he yelled. He was disgusted. To think about if he had to live with a man for the rest of his life... made him feel weak in the knees. "Do not worry yourself dear. It's only...never mind. I'm sure that the next Malfoy heir will be a girl of course..."

"Or we would probably disown you." Lucius grumbled. Again, Narcissa gave a glare towards him, and he rolled his eyes in an 'I don't care' gesture. Turning back to Draco who sat wonderstruck, she smiled.

"That's pretty much it darling...we will be leaving for the train in three days, so be ready." she said, getting off of the couch, and walking to Lucius. He got up as well, escorting himself and her to his room.

::::

The blinds were now closed, courtesy of the house elves who he adored mostly. Then he thought bout it for a moment… he was hungry. "Darby!" he yelled, and watched the small elf pop into his room. "You called, Master Draco?" she asked him, whimpering. "Yes Darby...could you please bring back some food for me? You know what I want." he demanded, waiting until the growling of his stomach to settle down. Before he could say anything else, she was gone. He sat on his bed, and thought about how it was to be a veela. There would be up's and down's… he was sure of that, but he hoped his mate was someone worthwhile. Like Pansy, or even that Abbott girl from Hufflepuff. Darby popped back in, with a tray full of his favorites, and she set it down gently. He searched through his pockets, and pulled out a small Knut. "Here...for your services." he said, handing her the Knut. She smiled happily, and took it from him. "Thank you Master Draco. Darby loves Master Draco more than anything." And with that, she popped out, waiting for her next order.

He ate his food, and laid down, falling into a peaceful sleep, where dreams and nightmares lay.

These few days were going to be torture, and he just knew it.

::::

"Lucius, what do we do about his dark mark? He has a mission risking his life, and I don't know how I can live with this." Narcissa whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Calm down Narcissa. We mustn't worry about it now. Besides, he has three days until he goes back to that pathetic excuse for a school, and then I will schedule an appointment for him to meet the dark lord during Christmas break." Lucius calmly said, stroking her hair. She sniffled and nodded, burying her face into his chest.

This was definitely going to get bad.

_It's clean up week! Hope ya'll are all enjoying the story! _

_-Kyra_


	2. Three Days Later

*Chapter 2- Three Days Later*

* * *

** A/N: Hey guys. I'm Kyra, and this is my very first veela story that I am making on here, which by the way is very difficult to comprehend with now that I have an account. But anyways, i hope you like it, and please review and favorite and all that stuff.**

**But to inform you, I am starting school on August 27th, and I will not have any time to do much on the story, so I am completely sorry. But I will try my best to update ASAP on the weekend...if I'm not with my dad at that point.**

Draco opened his eyes, suspecting the sun to beam at him, but he didn't see any brightness that could hurt him. He was confused. Just yesterday, the sun hurt his eyes, and he had to cover himself up with the cover but now it didn't even hurt him? The hell was going on? He then thought about it. His mum had told him that his senses would heighten up in a few days… but it was just yesterday! Did his senses already heighten up? Was he now a half veela, half wizard?

Just as he was about to get up, his mother came in with sweat in the palms of her hands. "Oh Draco! You're alright!" she yelled, running, and flinging her arms around her child. "Merlin mum...choking much?" he rasped, trying to loosen the tightness from her hug. "Darling, where have you been for the past three days?" _'Three days? What the..?' _he thought, giving her a confused look. Just as he was about to speak, a bright yellow-orange glow flew off of him. His eyes widened, and he looked towards his mother, who had a gigantic smile on her face. "Congratulations Draco...you are now a half veela. Take care of it wisely." his mother said, walking out of the room, leaving a surprised Draco Malfoy behind her.

_'What the hell...?'_ he thought, before jumping out of his bed to see himself in the mirror. But as he walked up to the reflecting object, he stifled a gasp. The mirror itself showed a man in front of Draco that he had never even seen before.

There he stood; his hair had grown out dramatically, swaying casually by his shoulders and his eyes were a different shade, he thought that somehow his hormones were in a rampage.

His eyes turning darker as he got angrier, his hand balled into a fist, about ready to murder someone, but he had no intentions to mind you. Instead, he punched the mirror; he stood watching as the millions of shattered pieces cascaded down to the floor. But then his anger died down as he remembered, today was the day he was going back to Hogwarts...after many months of depressing sadness and torture at his home.

He walked down the stairs, looking to the sides to see his hair swaying left to right. "Damn hair..." he grumbled, sitting down on their couch.

He had already had everything together the day that he was informed about his veela transformations, so there was no big deal with that matter. "Draco honey, are you ready with everything?" Narcissa called from the kitchen. He sighed loudly, taking in his surroundings, before he answered back, "Yes mum." He froze and closed his eyes tightly as his senses had caught the smell of eggs and bacon. "Mmm..." he moaned, walking towards the intoxicating smell. He stopped to see his mum, covered in food of all sorts, laughing. _'I hadn't seen mum laugh since...ever.'_ Draco thought, looking at her food-covered clothes. 'YOU ARE HEIGHTENING UP I SEE. GOOD WORK...' his mum's thoughts rang through his mind, and he walked away, smiling like he just won the lot of galleons.

While he was packing some extra things for his school year that he had forgotten to put three days ago, his messy locks kept falling into his face. He blew it away, but still it would go back to the stance it was in. He yanked at it, and finally put his fingers through some of his gel he had out and combed it back, keeping it stick it where he had put it for it to stay in its place.

His hair was the death of him. What was he to do about it? It was after all his 'stage of veelas' shit, so why leave it as it was? Because his mum forbid him to.

While everything had gone off with him being now a half-veela, it was strange for his father's behavior. He was leaving for Hogwarts, but so far for the day Lucius was a no-show. _'Probably with his stupid ass leader.'_ Draco thought, and dismissed the thought when he walked in. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he gave a sigh. "Good luck…" and that was all he had to say. There was no goodbye, or even a hug to show how he loved his son dearly even though he didn't show it. Or even when he won't be seeing him for over three months; just a good luck pat, and a walking-away stroll out his door.

::::

The train rang to his ears as he walked with his bag not far behind him. Then he stopped. There was something beautiful roaming in the air, and he turned around to see his mum still a-smiling. She pulled him into a giant bear hug, and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye love, see you at Christmas time." she whispered, watching the train fill with passengers. She let go, and he boarded the train, hoping to Merlin that his mate was a Slytherin.

Apparently not.


	3. Beautiful

*Chapter 3: Beautiful*

* * *

Draco's POV:

The Hogwarts Express was a bit difficult to get through when you have to go to a certain place to go to find your 'friends'. Some may say that it was a little bit of a maze, considering that there were Gryffindorks and Hufflepuffs and everywhere I looked. Can't someone go around, and -oh I don't know- have people move the fuck out of the way?! Good merlin!

But while I was at it, I got many swoons and little flirty giggles from girls that glanced in my direction, and I knew that it was from my stupid veela charm.

Damn mum and her veela powers.

I tried to avoid the squealing girls trying to grab a hold of me, but they seem to not know the term of "Having Personal Space".

I walked and pushed through the small hall; looking through every compartment to find Blaise and Pansy, when a screeching voice rang through my ears.

"DRAKEY!" Pansy yelled running and flinging her arms around me. She smelt like a dead fish which wasn't, I might say, very charming.

I pushed her away gently, but was pushed with a surge of sadness when her face turned to something of...hurt? "D-drake, what's wrong? Did I do something to you?" she whimpered. She was definitely not my mate, so that crosses her off of the list; I will say that right now. I shake my head, and I walk away, trying my best to find Blaise sometime soon before anyone else came and tugged at my arms.

Well at least I found her.

But before I could move again, a veela sense went into overdrive, and I felt as it ran through my system, making me stay where I was. I closed my eyes, and sniffed in the fragrance. I had to stifle a moan as the smell was extremely close in my perimeter, but I couldn't get over how amazingly elegant it was. It smelled like a resemblance of coconut and vanilla, which made me drool a little bit. _WAIT ONE SECOND DRACO! Malfoys DO NOT drool! Well, unless it's your mate, then there a difference._

I walked towards the smell, my eyes till closed, when my senses told me to stop. I opened my eyes, and there stood none other than the stupid mudblood Granger. I swear the bint won't go away.

"Me and Ginny have to go do girl stuff, and we would like to get through, so would you kindly move?" she asked harshly. But I didn't dare move. The smell was so close I could reach out and grab it, but my veela side told me to stay alert and to wait.

"What part of 'move' do you not understand?!" she yelled, pushing me out of the way. I felt a surge of anger race towards me, and I turned and grabbed her arm, when everything else blanked out. All sat there was Granger and I, which freaked me out a bit. I felt a tingle rise into my arm and spread through my body, and I felt the sudden need to smile. She looked like a...goddess really when she was angry.

Kind of...beautiful.

_Wait a sec Draco, get ahold of yourself! _I looked down at my gripping hand on top of hers, and I let go pretending as if she burned me.

What the hell just happened?

Before I could figure it out, a pain stung from my cheek, causing me to stumble back a bit. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO HURT ME!" she yelled, causing multiple people to stop and pay attention to her. She huffed, and walked away with Weaslette following suit. I couldn't believe it. That bitch just slapped me! But the funny thing is the veela part of me told me to go after her and stop her, but the other told me to leave the mudblood alone and just let her be. The question was...which part of me do I agree on? And hurt her? Why would I do that? What was I to trust?

I stopped my thoughts, and walked towards my compartments ahead of me, where I finally found Blaise.

Sure, why not? Make me run into fucking Granger while trying to find Blaise. Perfect timing.

Stupid veela senses.

* * *

**_Alright guys. I am so sorry for the dilemma of the story, but I was SO sidetracked it's not funny. I do hope this chapter was okay. And If you see any sort of mistake, inform me immediately! THX! _**

**_-Kyra_**


	4. Telling Blaise, Head Boy and Girl

Telling Blaise, Head Boy and Girl

* * *

Draco sat next to Blaise, with no sign of Pansy anywhere next to him, and they stood in a very small silence. 'Should I tell him? What if I go crazy during the process of sniffing out my mate?' he thought, sitting down, and setting his bags next to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one to break the silence. "Draco, what the hell did you do to your hair? You've tried that before, and it was very tricky to come by for it to grow _that fast_." Blaise said, acknowledging to his shoulder-lengthed hair. 'Now or never.' he thought, when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you know how to keep a secret Blaise?" Draco asked, putting his elbows onto his knees, and leaning forward. Blaise gave him a look, and said silently, "How long have we been friends again? I thought you trusted me." Draco took a deep breath, and started to explain.

"I believe that Professor Snape in our sixth year taught us about veelas. Do you remember what they are?" he asked. Blaise nodded, and Draco continued on. "Well my mum told me this morning that my grandfather was a veela, and she was as well. Which means that I am part since my father was not one." Blaise had his mouth half open and his eyes wide. "So hold on a second...your half veela?" he whispered, watching partly towards him and to the compartment door. He nodded, and Blaise pursed his lips together. "Well, better not tell Pans...you know how she is." he said, lifting up his chin to the door, which left a message on the door. Draco scoffed, and looked away to the window.

There read in smudges of finger markings and her breath, was P+D in a big heart. When he turned back to Blaise, he released the secret and information.

::::

"And that's about it." Draco finished, taking a long breath. Blaise nodded unenthusiastically, and they fell into a silence. A few minutes later, the train came to an abrupt stop, which meant that they had arrived at Hogwarts. Draco and Blaise picked up their bags, and swooped off of the train, gazing up at Hogwarts. Draco took a deep breath, and he walked towards the thestral carts, where only one wasn't taken. He and Blaise got on, and they headed up to Hogwarts.

::::

The Great Hall swarmed with kids of all ages from 11-18 in each of their respective houses. Draco snickered under his breath at a joke his friend Theodore Nott, or Theo for short, made about this girl he had met when he was younger.

Then it hit him.

The sweet smell surrounded his senses, and he sniffed it in again, closing his eyes in peace. She was definitely not at their table, so that crosses them off of the list. _'That's not good.'_ he thought, opening his eyes to see his fellow classmates looking at him funny. He glared at them, and they started to eat silently, keeping a respectful distance away from him.

::::

A half an hour later, Professor McGonagall took her small fork, and tapped it not once, but thrice. Everyone went silent and paid quick attention to her, including Draco who hadn't eaten anything.

"Good evening students. I have a few announcements for you. Now first off, I would like to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for this year and many years to come." she pointed to a small woman who resembled Professor Snape, and she waved happily. "That is Professor Praine (Prayne). She will be treated with the utmost respect." she paused, and then continued on. "Now I would like to choose out the names for Head Boy and Girl for this year. I usually would send off the badge for them earlier in the year, but we are doing things more different this year." She pulled out two slips from her robe pocket, and started to read.

"Head Girl this year will go to Miss Hermione Granger." cheers erupted from Gryffindor, and Hermione smiled brightly. Draco groaned, and set his head into his hands. She lifted up the next slip, and the next person called out made Draco's head shoot up. "Head Boy goes to Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The hall went silent, and you couldn't hear a single pin drop. Draco gulped. What the hell was he to do now? Sitting and sleeping in the same common room as Hermione bloody Granger. What was he to do now?

_'This is a nightmare...this is a nightmare...'_ he thought, staring at the mound of curls in front of him only a few feet away.

He didn't know that Hermione thought the exact same thing.

**_I am late on my update. Again._**

**_ I. Am. An. Idiot._**

**_Now, apart from that, this is going somewhere, and possibly,I like it._**

**_But if you would like to, review and fav and all that just like before. _**

**_-Kyra _**


	5. Cinnamon

Chapter 5- Cinnamon

Draco's POV:

I watched as Professor McGonagall smiled at both of us, and then continued with her speech. But, unfortunately, I tuned her out, going on to the matter of things. Granger as Head Girl and me as Head Boy. What has the world come to?

I watched as Granger got out of her chair, and told something to her loser friends. Then she was gone out of my sight. That's when the part that I missed out came in. "Mate! Didn't you hear the professor a second ago? She asked for Head Boy and Girl to meet at her office." Blaise whispered, nudging me in the ribs. I got up, and started to walk, when Blaise's voice tuned through my ears. "Tell me if she's good."

He is such a perv.

_Line_

"Professor, I am terribly sorry about his absense. Would you like me to go get him?" Hermione asked, sitting professionally on her chair. The professor shook her head, and Hermione sighed. It had been five minutes ever since she had stepped foot into her beloved professor's office, and he was still not there. Was he trying to figure out the password? Damn, he was! He was probably dozing off during their little extra reminder that they were sent when they were in the Great Hall.

She remembered it, so why didn't he?

_Line_

Draco's POV:

"Ice Mice?"

I had tried over a dozen passwords, and they had no help whatsoever. I sighed in exhaustion, and tried a few more.

"Lemon Drops?"

"Fizzing Whizzbees?"

"Sugar Quills?"

None of them fit the bill, and I groaned. Then it rang into my ear a small voice.

_The password is The Black Lake's Giant Squid. Hurry up!_

It sounded vaguely like Granger's annoying voice, but I didn't know. I breathed the password, and the door slowly opened, revealing a small handle. I turned it, and there stood a very unhappy McGonagall. She pointed to a chair next to Granger's and I walked to it. But what happened next confused _Me!_

My veela sense of smell went into overdrive once again, and I fell to the floor. My mate was close...very close. No! It couldn't be my professor! (shudders) But it was so close I could touch it. Everything went blank sense wise except for my smell and touch, and I screamed. I could hear the screeching of my ears bursting, and I couldn't see one damn thing. What the hell was going on? "Mr. Malfoy! MR. MALFOY!" my earsdrums turning back to it's normal stage finally caught on, and I sat on the floor, apparantly dripping with sweat. I turned my attention, and locked eyes with something I couldn't turn away from. "What in Merlin's name was that?" she asked me. But I wasn't paying any attention to her.

Granger.

That's what I focused on.

I looked deep into her mud colored eyes, and I saw frightness. But then I looked closer. Her eyes were not mud colored! They were more of a..hazel. They were actually really pretty. Oh Draco! SNAP OUT OF IT! So I rearranged my sight to her bush of hair. I looked at every single individual strand I could, and she gave me a strange look. I gave her a subcontious smirk, and I looked at her hair color. Even though she may have brown hair, it wasn't brown at all! It was actually wavy curls the color of cinnamon! She was very attractive for a bookworm, and that's saying something!

Then the smell came again, and it was reacting towards my face now. If it wasn't McGonagall..then it was..

Granger?

Oh hell no.

I brought myself to my feet, and I looked as if she could burn me. "Malfoy..are you alright?" she asked, walking closer to me. I backed away, and I moved around McGonagall. She then scolded me for acting like a child, and I walked back to my chair.

"Now that we are all acting like mature adults, may we start?" she asked. I nodded, as did Granger. and she started to speak.

"Here are your schedules, the password for your room is Lucille Mayfield. You may go." she said, handing us our papers. I knew there was something strange about Malfoy, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. He was staring at me for some reason, and I knew it was something to do with my hair. He _was _staring at it like it was enchanted, which might I add is strange! I quickly told the door the password to get out, and walked fastly from Malfoy.

_Ok guys! That's the fifth chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Short, but it'll do!_

_-Kyra_


	6. Senses, Partners

Chapter 6- Senses, Partners

A/N: I know that this chapter might SUCK... but still...I do hope that this one is alright for you guys. Anyways...my stupid blubbermouth will shut now, and I hope that you enjoy it!

Draco's POV:

I knew that this was NOT going to be a good sign. Granger..as my mate? Hell to the no! As if she would be acceptable for me to mark her, which I won't! I'd rather die then spend the rest of my life with her, and that's saying utter and complete negative.

Since me and Granger have to share a room, then it won't be that big of a problem to at least tell her. It would be kind of weird if she were to be freaked out when I stared at her. Stupid veela powers. But the one question is _how_ do I tell her? What if she doesn't understand? What if she tries to hex me for ' Making this up' when I'm not?

Since the headmistress gave us our schedules, it says clearly on the papers that me and her have to do rounds and classes except for one together. Thankfully, we don't have to do any of that tonight, so I could at least get used to my room and surroundings right now.

"Lucille Mayfield." I said to the portrait that smiled brightly at me. She opened, and I stepped in, only to make me freeze in my place. The room was magnificent..for a head's room that is.

Inside had a complete golden room, with black couches with the rimming of gold. It sort of looked like a bumblebee's hideout, but it was stil better than stupid Gryffindor's colors. I walked in to see the fireplace roaring with the flames dancing and the ashes flying, and lemme tell you...it looked more merrier then my fireplace at the manor has. I turned my direction to the doors across from me, and I walked close to them. On one door, stood my name in green ink, while Granger's stood in red ink on the other door, which was great so that we don't EVER go into the wrong room.

"I see you have found your reason to follow me." a voice turned my thoughts as Granger stood with her arms crossed around her chest. I looked at her, and then my veela sense decided to butt in. I stood gazedly at her as her hair bounced into the curls I didn't notice before and her eyes stood out above everything else. "W-what are you doing?" she asked. I started to subcontiously push her against the wall, and then put my hands between her head, trapping her. I started to lean in, and then...

SMACK!

She fucking slapped me!

"Get away from me Malfoy! What the hell do you think you were doing?" she asked, pushing me away. Then everything came clear to me again. I scoffed, and opened my head door, and slammed it behind me. I didn't even give the chance to look at my room as I landed hard onto my bed. Out of every color, they had to put silver on my bed? Great.

Hermione's POV:

What. The. Hell.

Malfoy was about to lean in and kiss me! But judging from the look on his face, it looked more like he was going to snog my face off. Ew.

I stood frozen for a moment's longer, and then walked back to my red and golden room that looked like more of a room for a club. I fell lazily onto my bed, and groaned as my side cramped up. I ignored it, and fell to my side, using a _'reducio' _to dim the lights. I fell into a slumber as my eyes shut, and fell asleep.

_Line_

The next few days were almost the same. The only things that were different were that Malfoy wasn't up before me, and I was the first to run into the shower. Usually, I would know that he got up and took a shower before me since he did every few mornings. Me and him did not share a bathroom thankfully, so I just walked into my own, grabbing bubble bath, shampoo and what not.

I turned the water to a close range of warm, and let my clothes fall to the floor. I stepped in, and let the water run down my dry skin from the trip to Hogwarts. As I took my shampoo through my hair, scrunching it thoroughly, I thought of what to do today. Since Harry and Ron decided to say a few unnecessary nice things after I was named head girl, I decided it'd be best to just ignore them today. And the next day. And the next day.

But what to do with Malfoy? Me and him already live in the same common room as it is, so how is there a way to ignore him? Plus, McGonagall put me and him in all of the same classes except for my last one which is divination, so there is no absolute way to ignore the stupid ferret.

I did the rest of my shower by pushing away all of my thoughts, and thinking of how the year is going to go. Since this is my sixth year, I decided that yes, Ron is actually really attractive. Hey, don't get me wrong, I am pissed off at him right now, but still.

I washed out the rest of my hair, and turned the nobs all the way until the water no longer hit my cold hard skin. I wrapped a towel around my wet bush of hair, and took another, wrapping it around my body, and stepped out. I picked up my outfit that I decided to wear that day since they have a new rule where everyone gets to wear whatever the heck they want now. I knew that since that was accounted for, I wanted to at least look decent for a girl that reads all the time.

I pulled my tight outfit on, and dried my hair with a simple drying spell, and walked happily out the door. Today so far was a good day, and I hoped to merlin that it would stay that way.

_Line_

I went through torture today. All of my classes are filled with people that don't know how to stay serious when the teacher is instructing them! Now it was potions...with Professor Slughorn. Our teacher who looks a little bonkers.

I walked into class holding many books in my hands. Of course, when I looked in, it turns out that the professor was in the back room, and Harry and Ron were giving me cold glares. Really, what did I do?

I walked silently to an empty desk, and set my books down. Malfoy wasn't there yet, so I just shrugged my shoulders, and kept my attention towards the front of the class. I had a few essays to do, and I knew that since Slughorn is our teacher, he would could us some slack. I am just kidding. He stinks at his job. Every day, he comes in looking half drunk, and then he introduces himself for the tenth time. You think that Dumbledore would be acknowledgeable about making Snape the potions master again?

Wrong.

He limped over to his desk, and looked at the class. "Goo' mornin' everyone! My name is Professor Slughorn, and I am your new potions master for this year." he slurred, giggling under his breath. He set a bowl onto the table, and he looked towards me. "Now today, we are goin' to make the Wiggenweld po-"

But he was interrupted by Malfoy bursting into the room, looking like a mess. "Sorry I'mlate professor." he panted, walking towards Zabini. Slughorn nodded, and I turned to his attention again.

Regular POV:

Draco looked at his friend who looked amused. "Piss off." he murmured, using his knuckles to tense his hair down. He listened carefully as the professor took the slips, and smiled drunkily. "Now I will assign your partners together." He pulled out the first slip, and he smiled." Harry Potter with Blaise Zabini." Hermione sighed, and she turned back to the professor for her name to be called. "Pansy Parkinson with Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood with Millicent Bulstrode..." she looked won, and hoped for her name to be called, when her name was finally called. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Shit.

_Ok then. This is officially where I am stuck. Dangit. _

_I hope that this was okay._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Kyra 3_


	7. Amortentia

**A/N: **

**Ok everyone. You may think that I stole this from someone, but I actually had help for a majurity of this chapter. I give creds for 'I Dream In Color', and her great idea. Since I decided that I didn't want to go back and change it from wiggenweld to amortentia, I just went and put that Slughorn was saying the wrong potion or whatever.**

**Plus, If any of you might want me to make a story, just ask. Harry Potter only, and has to be between K and T. I do not do mature stories, (It says the same things on my profile). But I will be starting school in three days tops, and will be at baseball practice most of the weekend for my brother. Yea.**

**So anyways, I will stop talking now. Hope you enjoy it, and review! :)**

**Chapter 7- Amortentia**

Draco and Hermione stayed still as the professor motioned for them to move. But neither one of them budged from their space, which made people stare at them. Since everyone else went to their destinated places when their name was called, Draco and Hermione were the odd ones out. That's when Hermione thought for a moment. The first few days, they had made the wiggenweld potion more than once. She popped her hand into the air, and watched as Slughron did nothing but stare at Draco. "Professor..if I'm not mistaken, you said yesterday that we would be doing the most powerful love potion in the world, right?" Hermione asked, while everyone else groaned. She gave them glares, but that didn't stop Draco from giving her one back. Slughorn took his attention from Draco, and turned to her. "Yes Miss Granger. I believe that was correct. Gee, I am full out of focus today, aren't I?" he asked to noone inparticular, tumbling from his chair. _'Yea, just like every other day.'_ she thought, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. "Now if you two would like to move where you need to, I will start to give you instructions." Slughorn snapped. Hermione's eyes widened, and she picked up her books; moving towards Draco quickly. Slughorn smiled, and then started with the instructions.

"Alright. Now I will leave out slips of parchment with the ingredients on them over here on the desk, and then one of your partners will go to the cupboard back there." he pointed his wand to the giant cabinet, which opened automatically. "Amortentia is a very dangerous inducing potion. Might I say, that this is the most dangerous in this very room. But otherwise, do your best, and please behave!" he instructed, walking to the back room. Immediately, one partners from each group, went to the desk to grab the parchment.

::::::::::::::::::::

Draco grabbed the parchment, pushing most of the Gryffindors out of the way. He walked back to the desk, slamming the paper onto the desk in front of Hermione. She looked up, startled from the impact of the slam, then her eyes turned angry.

"Ya know Malfoy, it would really be helpful if you didn't slam things down like that. It scares people." Hermione sarcastically remarked.

Draco smirked. He knew that he was only trying to get her boiled up, but at the same time, didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. He ignored it, and snapped back.

"Well Granger, I only saw _you_ go crazy at the importance of it... Not many people are like you ya know."

She gave him a glare, and turned to tell him what to get.

"Okay, well it says that we need to cut two ashwinder eggs, drop in seven rose thorns, put two peppermints in, and add 3/4 of powdered moonstone after heating up on 175*C for four minutes." she said, looking down at the paper the whole time. Draco nodded, and went to the cupboard, where he picked up the ingredients needed.

_Line_

"Okay. Now for the powdered moonstone." Hermione said, turning the temperature down. Draco picked up the bottle, and started to pour, gently measuring inside of his head. It was completely finished. All they had to do was stir ten times counterclockwise; which they were doing.

They were stirring thouroghly, when the professor walked in. "Oh my! Well what has happened in here?" he asked, startled. Draco and Hermione turned from stirring the potion, and saw catastrophes everywhere around them. They had been so caught up in making the potion, they hadn't been paying attention with the surroundings around them. Over where Harry and Blaise where, they were covered in moonstone, while Luna and Millicent were watching their suds of the leftover potion fall to their robes. The only decent potions left standing were Ron and Pansy's and Draco and Hermione's. "My my...well it seems that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have done an excellent job with theirs!" Slughorn exclaimed, walking over to them, and ignoring Ron and Pansy's complete potion. Draco smirked, while Hermione smiled gladly. "I would like you two to sample your potions, and smell them for your homework tonight. Then, I want you to write down in detail what it smelled like. I hope to see a half paged essay by tomorrow." Slughorn, giggling happily. He walked away, and Draco sniffled first.

Draco's POV:

It smelled strange. It was sort of a mix of strawberries, fireplace ashes and...

Coconuts?

Then there was something that I couldn't comprehend together. It was like a...

What the hell?

That is when it hit me. In every potion, there is a smell that everyone needs to figure out!

I turned from the cauldron, and started to write down the smells.

_Amortentia sense:_

_-Strawberries_

_-Fireplace ashes_

_-Cocunuts (for some odd reason)_

_-secret scent_

I turned back to Granger, who was now smelling it for herself.

Hermione's POV:

I smelled the complete potion, and let me say, it was strange.

I wrote down the scents immediately after, and I overlooked it.

_Amortentia:_

_-Freshly mown grass_

_-Moon parchment_

_-Spearmint Toothpaste_

_-Secret scent_

I sampled it quickly, as did Malfoy and left to go back to the Head's Room.

_**Ok everyone. This chapter sucked. Really. **_

_**Ou will get better, I promise!**_

_**review if you please, and hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**-Kyra**_


	8. Rounds

**A/N:**

**Hey hey! So I figured out today when I was writing that I completely forgot to put the time period that my stories were set in. Here they are.**

**1. I'm a veela, and she's my mate- 6th year**

**2. Snape's Advice (My other story)- after war (7th-8th year)**

**Anyways, enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 8- Rounds**

Me and Granger had been studying hardly any because if the essay we both had due tomorrow. It's just that... from her perspective, this would be one of the ONLY things she couldn't finish in less than fifteen minutes. It has taken her over an hour and thirty minutes just to write down seven words, which was more than I have wrote down. I had one word. _ Smells. _ That's it.

"Hey Granger, can you help me?" I asked, trying to grab an idea from her paper that was left untouched. She looked towards me, and scooted over. Her scent overloaded my body, and I scooted over even more if possible. She smelled delightful; she would be sitting in the rain, and it would still leave that flowery smell on her.

She overlooked my paper, and then turned to give me a doubtful look. What was that for? What did I do? "Draco...you need to write more than one word you know. Your not going to get anywhere if you don't put any ideas on what you smelled in the first place." she explained, the drawl in her tone etched on her face. I rolled my eyes and...hold on. She just called me Draco!

"I could say the same thing to you." I said, a half smirk inching it's way to my mouth. She blushed lightly, and turned back to her parchment. I did too, only thinking about making her blush even more..just for the hell of it. "It's Malfoy for your information." I say, not turning to make contact.

She popped her head up, and looked at me with a weird look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

"You called me Draco. It's Malfoy...you don't hear me calling you Her-"

I stopped myself. Even though we were heads, and worked together, that does not mean that we have to get along. Only around the professors. And that also involves calling each other by our real names.

She blushed again, only deeper this time, and she started to pack up her things. I then turned to the window, where it was pitch black, and ready for dinner down in the Great Hall. So that's why she was packing up.

I did the same, and pushed it to the side. I walked away without another word in, and strolled down where my friends were walking. I saw Nott with Pansy, and they were talking heatedly. I pushed in between them, and started my own conversation.

"Hello my dear friends. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked freely, ignoring Nott completely. Pansy and Nott gave me a dirty look, and turned the corner that lead to the Great Hall. What was with them? I understand the whole thing with Nott, but come on now! I followed them, trying to see which would burst first from me at least trying to have a friendly conversation with someone.

I sat down in between them again, and Nott only rolled his eyes, turning to grab a ladel from a bowl of soup.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a while, Nott got up, and only left me and Pansy with the rest of the Slytherins. I looked towards Pansy, who looked frightened and awkward around everyone. "Are you feeling alright Pans?" I ask, but she only looks towards the Gryffindor table, then back to me. "I think I may have a problem."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, Pansy told me. She fancies one of the Grffindorks. I can't believe it. Eh well. I have to have one as my mate, so that isn't _that_ big of a deal. Since Theo and Pansy don't want to talk to me for some odd reason, then I will leave them to whatever they have to do.

Me and Granger have rounds in a few minutes, so I suppose I should pack a few necessary things. Like my wand, detention slips, a quill...

Anyways, I stuff my phoenix-feathered quill into my pocket with the slips

"Malfoy! We're going to be late!"a screeching voice comes from the main room. Granger.

"Coming!" I yell back, as I stuff my wand into my robe pocket.

Tonight was knowing to be torture, but you never know.

:::::::::::

"You two will deserve three weeks of detention for your behaviour, and I hope that you will not be caught again." Granger scolded, ripping out two slips to two scared sixth years. We-well mostly me- just found them almost shagging furiously, but thankfully they had not. Granger dropped the slips, and walked away furiously. I followed her quickly, not wanting to be caught alone with out my partner patrolling alongside with me. "I swear, they don't know the term 'shagging' do they? Why do they have bloody broom cupboards in the first place?" she said angrily. I listened to her nag for a fewmore seconds, when I couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione's POV:

"And then on top of that there is a Room of requirment! Why can't they get rid of the broom cu-" I was stopped by Malfoy pushing me into the wall, and covering my mouth with his hand. "If I move my hand, will you shut..." he didn't finish. Instead he stared at me with dream-like eyes, and sighed. What the hell? What was with him these days? "mph mm hmm mhp mpmd." I muffled against his shaky hand. He moved it away, and I repeated myself. "What has gotten int..." I never finished because his lips fell on top of mine.

_**HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! **_

_**I love it!**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Hope you like it, and review if you please!**_

_**-Kyra**_


	9. Throwing It Down

A/N:

Hey guys. So, I was kind of pissed off today at school, so this may be a lousy update. But Anyway, I want to give a shoutout to SkyeSloane. She made the best Dramione rated 't' Veela story I have ever read, and she deserves the credit. Since she was having plaigarisers, I feel really bad for her.

Apart from that, please enjoy.

Chapter 9- Throwing it Down

_Previously on I'm a Veela, and She's My Mate..._

_"If I move my hand, will you shut..." he didn't finish. Instead he stared at me with dream-like eyes, and sighed. What the hell? What was with him these days? "mph mm hmm mhp mpmd." I muffled against his shaky hand. He moved it away, and I repeated myself. "What has gotten int..." I never finished because his lips fell on top of mine. _

My eyes widened instantly. Draco bloody Malfoy's lips were on mine. I felt the need to kiss him back but he pulled away from me before I had the chance."UGH!" He groaned, now scraping his tongue. _We didn't go that far...did we? _"I...I..." I stuttered, trying to find a good excuse, but he walked away, mistakingly shaking his head.

Draco's POV:

I ran. I ran so fast people could mistake me as a student in fright from a ghost really. I pushed a few walls to break my fall, unfortunately failing. I yelled the password to the portrait (hopefully everyone else was asleep), and paced to my dorm. Blaise and Theo were already drolling on the couchs, and I slammed the door, at least trying to suppress my anger.

Holy fuck.

I kissed Granger.

Mudblood fucking Granger!

And she kissed back!

What the hell has gotten into me?

Am I falling?

No.

I can't be.

I plopped onto my green-silver bed, and instantly fell to dreams, hoping to god that I don't have any dreams about her.

Wrong.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"Draco."

I knew that voice. That stupid voice that nagged every single word, and blabbed about homework. Granger. But this time it was different. It sounded so..angelic and peaceful. It was a far distance away, but it was coming closer. I looked down at the itchy feeling through my toes, and found them. There were flowers surrounding my feet as I walked towards her voice and giggles echoing through my ears. The familiar brown curls fell into my vision as Granger chastely kissed me on the lips. "Good morning sleepy head. Where have you been all this time?" Fucking hell. She was Lovely!

She was wearing a small skirt that only lengthened to her thighs, and a shirt showing off of her glorious stomach... whoawhoawhoa. Glorious!? No! maybe. Yes?

"Draco...what's wrong?" But before I could answer, she pushed her lips into mine, pillowing me onto the bed of flowers below me. I kissed back fiercely, breaking the boundaries through her soft coconut flavored lips. "Dra-"

:::::::::::::::

"DRAKE! What the fucking hell are you saying Granger's name for?" Blaise's voice fell through my dreams, and my eyes popped open. _I was talking in my sleep? Oh hell._ "Blaise man, you must be hullucinating a little bit. Might need to get checked by Madam Pomfrey." I strained through my sleep-stained voice, and got up, walking to the loo.

I thought about it for a moment. What if it were true? What if I was falling, but didn't know it quite yet? No. It's Granger for crying out loud.

I splashed some cold water onto my face, and took out my wand. If I wanted to at least have some decency around this horrid school, I want to be the guy who I really am. I used a 'crisrip' spell, and my hair turned back to it's normal shortness that I adored. I seriously hated how my hair grew every night and day. Every time I look in the mirror now, my hair somehow grows another two or three inches.

Stupid veela shit.

I grabbed my tie and wrapped it around my untidy uniform. I just remembered that I didn't take off my robes last night, but since I only have around twenty minutes to eat and turn my way to DADA, I am keeping it on.

I walked out of the loo ten minutes later, and Blaise and Adrian, a Slytherin I had met in fourth year, waited for me. "Thank goodness... we thought you had died or something." Blaise droaned, his smirk taking away the serious monotone in the sentence.

_Yea...imagine how bad I wanted to last night..._

UGH. Just going back to yesterday at all is giving me the creeps. Her-Granger had gotten kissed... by me. I can't say that it was her that kissed me because that would be a total lie. Besides, Malfoys don't lie. Nor do they tell secrets that are informal to others but rather not be told.

I rolled my eyes, and walked down with them, watching as every single one of the girls from Slytherin turned and stared at my regular hair again.

Booming the doors against the block walls, the girls turned once again, and swooned. I walked casually to my seat at the table. Next thing I knew, I felt my veela pop through, and I looked at Granger from behind.

:::::

"Herms, what is about you and Malfoy lately? You do notice that he..you know.." Ron's voice trailed off, turning back to his stack of bacon on his plate. "What?" I asked, looking at his eyes, but him looking elsewhere. "He staring at you Herms. I'm just being cautious here." I froze. Was he kidding, or was this a real thing? I turned my head the slightest, and found his grey orbs striking at me.

_**Look guys. I really love you all for reading my story. It makes me so happy, and I am sorry to say...**_

_**THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!'**_

_**HAHA! CLIFFIE! again!**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and hope that soon I will be able to update again.**_

_**-Kyra**_


	10. Bloody Hell

IAVASMM Part 10- Dramione

**A/N: So I know that I have left you hanging for quite some time. Yes, I feel awful and things have gotten complicated around my home. Awkward.**

**But anyways, please inform me if I make any spell errors in this. I am kind of in a rush to get this done.**

Chapter 10- Bloody Hell...

He watched her, and she watched him. It was as if it was a game that was never to be beat, and yet she sat there looking into his cloudy grey eyes. He growled inwardly, and turned to see Adrian, who was looking at him mysteriously. She looked away, his vision blurring everything from her mind.

He had looked so helpless. And she had noticed the dramatic hair change that had occured since last night. _Last night..._

She hadn't really thought about it until now. Malfoy had kissed her right on the lips, and then left as if it was nothing. How was she to say that that was her first kiss? Sher had been hoping that it would be Ron to steal her first, but yet...

Being in the sixth year at Hogwarts, she had an immense crush on Ron. He had always stared at her as if she was the most beautiful girl on the planet, which had made her blush at the most obvious times. Knowing secretly that it was only a trick, she had left the crush to linger ever since her fourth year. She had tried multiple times to try to get his attention, but yet didn't succeed. It had killed her once she had seen him staring at Lavender Brown, but honestly, she didn't care. Getting an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, she had a horrible thought occur to her.

Ever since she had come back to Hogwarts, Malfoy had followed and then kissed her. Wasn't he prejudice? Didn't he _not_ like mudbloods such as herself? She was clueless; him giving her the eyes that haunted her for seconds after staring at him had gaven her the creeps. Did... _Malfoy_ fancy her? What if that was the case on why he had looked at her as if she was a piece of meat? Like a food for him or something.

She got up immediately as if something had hurt her, which had scared Ron a bit. She shook her head to give him a sign of an okay response, and he nodded back with a small smile. She chuckled, and then walked out of the Great Hall. Little did she know that Draco had followed silently behind her minutes after.

Draco's POV:

I hadn't wanted to follow her! It was my bloody veela powers coming into ageing for just the reason I hadn't wanted to think about; the mark.

My father had sent me a letter earlier in the lunch, and it had said that it was only eight more months until I was to turn the rightful age of eighteen. I knew that that was quite enough to mark her, but it didn't seem enough. Once you were at Hogwarts, the days had gone shorter, and passed by as if it was maybe three hours for the whole day. I seriously couldn't get over the fact that she was my mate, but I was slightly happy from the inside. At least it was not Potter, or even McGonagall. Oh god.

I snuck behind knights who had turned squeaking their heads towards my direction. I shushed them by putting a slim finger onto my lips to silence them, and they had gotten solid still.

Next thing I knew, it was Granger who had took me out of my trance. While I hadn't been looking, she had turned back and pushed me against the wall, and holding me tight with her fist pounding into my chest. "What...do...you...want?!" she said every word with anger every time she had punched, and I smirked.

Not feeling much pain, I took ahold of her wrists and saw as everything went black once again. Except for me and Granger. Her face had gone pale, and she struggled to get from my grasp. "Let go of me Malfoy." she winced, and I had took the roughness away by soothing her wrists with my fingertips. I had no idea what was to happen, or what was going on, but I had liked it a bit; she looked up at me with tears on edge of falling. "What do you want with me?" she whispered, and I looked into her tear-filled eyes. She was scared, and I felt dreadful. Taking one of my hands, I wiped from her eyes, and I pulled her into a small hug. My veela had wanted to come out, and I had fought back the urge to mark her right then and there. Pushing her face into my robes, she weeped..and weeped... and weeped.

Taking her chin after she had settled down, I took her hand into mine, and intertwined our hands together. "Follow me." I had murmured, and took her to a more private place.

:::

Pulling her into the Room of Requirement where chairs and a couch had been set up since I had hoped for that, I set her down and sat next to her. Being in utter silence for who knows how long, I had finally looked into her eyes which had dried. Yes, she was beautiful, I have to admit. And this was just me talking. Her chestnut curls had fallen into her face as she got angry, and her hair turned into a ball of frizz which made her look more extravangant while she had been crying. Damn, I really need help. But for my clothing, wasn't that pleasant.

My robes crinkled into a mess from her tightening her hold onto it. I straightened them out, and cleared my throat. I spoke in a calm manner, and wondered how was she to survive this explanation.

::::

"I know that you have clear knowledge on veelas from Snape's class, am I correct?" I asked, and she nodded, staying calm. "Well...let's just say... that _I_ was a veela, and you were my mate somehow..." her face distorted to anger and confusion, but didn't say a word. I continued. "Everywhere I look, you are always there. I can smell you, and you smell highly better than everyone else in this bloody school. You are like some sort of drug to me Granger, and trust me, it's hurting me as much as it's hurting you." she looked down to the floor, and looked back up with a trust in the depths of her eyes. "What do I need to do?" she asked. Was she really going to agree to be my mate? Seriously? "If I am your mate, we need to make a pact... and quickly." Granger replied, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. Leaning in and slightly kissing her cheek, I whispered,

"Meet me in the library tomorrow."

She hummed a response, and I walked out, hoping that I wouldn't be dead before she had been marked.

Then I had realized it.

Bloody Hell... I had started to fall.

_**Holy hell. I haven't updated for quite some time. Besides, high school (blows a kiss to my lovelies) is amazing. Sooo... this weekend I will be able to update soon. Love.**_

_**Mischief Managed.**_

_**-Kyra**_


	11. I Need Some Time

IAVASMM 11- Dramione

**I Need Some Time.**

* * *

Draco's POV:

I hated the library. It was one of the most repeated and used places at Hogwarts that had ever been made in the first place. Dunno what could be so interesting about a place full of research and god damn books. But it was for Gran-

Hermione.

So why couldn't I just be happy? Because I was nervous. Even though that I was not the one that had been saying to go there in the first place, but my veela had, then there was no taking it back. She knew my secret, and just saying that I was kidding would bring out the aspect of faking my little misunderstanding with everything.

She believed me and my sigh of relief had shown that I was in peace. Of course, that feeling would NEVER go away after I was to mark her and make her mine. Not that I wanted to officially! I was actually really scared about it all. Being a veela was difficult when your mate was the Gryffindor Princess…

::

I walked to the library with my mouth shut closed, my new shined shoes clanking against the hard floor. I could hear the small whispers of a few students down the hall, and my robes swaying against my chest as I walked rapidly faster moments later. Then something stopped me once her lovely scent fell into my senses. She was getting closer, and my hearing gave me the advantage to listen to the sniffles coming from her. I was upset because I could tell that she was upset, but why?

Minutes passed by and she had turned a corner with her handkerchief in her hand. Her bag slouched on her elbow, and her robes in shreds of untidyness, the bag helplessly fell to the ground with a resounding _thud_. Walking to her was Weasley, and then he stopped as she yelled and cursed at him and took her wand out as a defense.

He ran up from helping her, to going away in mere seconds, when she had started to cry again. It hurt as her sounds echoed into my ears, and the urge to run over and comfort her was a fighting crime with me, myself, and I. What was I to do? Just waltz in and see what her problem is, or just come back as if I hadn't witnessed something?

…

Finally walking to her, and pulling her frizzy curls from her face, her red puffed eyes had shown a bit of an overshadowed evil and depression. "What happened?" I whispered, and tears were holding onto the rims of her eyes. I wanted to cry with her, but the angst and anger opened and the thought of legillimency hit me openly like an old friend would.

_She was in the library, a hint of a smile hidden in the corners of her mouth as she looked down at her book again. From the looks of it, her mouth mumbled the incoherent words as if she memorized it from front cover to back. Possibly she did. Next thing I saw had made me full of suppressed depression as her smile faltered quickly as she looked over at the other side of the room. The tears fell faster than anything, and she slammed her book shut._

Not knowing what had happened, I was pulled out of her mind. She didn't want me to see, nor know of the situation that was in a matter at hand before I had arrived, and I didn't want to intrude.

Taking her hand and lifting it into mine, I looked and pulled her into a hug. She sniffled a few times, and then I felt as her two soft and gentle arms surrounded my backside into her hug-back. I was overexcited, that I wanted to… no. I couldn't. She would hex me into oblivion once it happens, and taking it overboard would make things worse for the both of us. Maybe even causing death in it somewhere…from me.

After a few seconds of her silent crying, she pulled away, and then everything had gone cold once again. "T-thanks." She choked out, and I nodded softly. We sat, and did absolutely nothing to show that I had showed up, or that **'the meeting'** shall we say had started somehow.

"Y-you came I guess. I thought you were not willing to be of help." I blasted out, not knowing where my brain had gone at that moment. "Of course I am Malfoy. I'm just…" she trailed off.

"Scared?" I asked. She nodded, but from the look of disgust that I got from her, I felt it again. Veela-me was there, and it had gotten worse over the past few weeks. Now that our first part of us has bonded (the agreement of becoming my mate and showing comfort), my body reacted quickly to the change. Even my bloody emotions have gone nuts! Or it's my hormones…

Nah. It wouldn't be my hormones. I have never liked Granger before like this until veela-me came into place. And even now, it has gotten more emotional between me and her!

Suddenly, I was pulled off my arse from her hand struggling for me to get up, and I followed suit as soon as I found out. "C'mon. Let's go to the library." She said quietly, and we walked only a small walk to it silently.

::::

"Bloody shit! This is taking forever!" I groaned. It had been over curfew that we stayed, and Madam Pince had told Dumbledore where we were at the current time and that we were studying about my heritage. Thank merlin that she was fucking nice enough. Unlike some teachers…

"Okay Malfoy. Here is another book on veelas. And I believe this one _is the one_ we need." Hermione walked in again, her hand holding a slightly dusty book with the word in bold letters.

_**Veelas and their Heritage.**_

It was a bit funny on how many books she had stored onto the table, and now she had looked at the last shelf on the last ending of the 'creatures and facts' column to find it. "Thanks." I grinned a sheepish smile, and she smiled widely back. She was really brilliant, and I had gotten to know that was one of the many admirations that I have focused on about her. So FINALLY taking the book with the rotten cover on it into my hands and opening it, there in Chapter one was the words I searched for:

_"__**The Veela, Mark, and its Specialties."**_

"G-granger…" I whispered, but I started to read, interested into everything that I consumed.

_Veelas are very high leveled creatures that are known to attract others from their different kind. Whenever the veela gets angry or shows any very dangerous emotions, their facials turn a dimming sort of red, and eyes turn a dark obsidian color. (Warning for wizards and Muggles everywhere.)_

_Every known wizard is to know that veelas need to live with their mate. This certain mate is the one person that the veela is destined to be with for life, and has to bring them into theirs. If this mate disagrees with the living arrangements, then the veela will die at the rightful age if eighteen._

_First, there are three basics bondings. These bondings show that the mate trusts them and is welcoming them into their life, therefore speaking that he/she agrees with the mating. When any of the bondings happen, a faint glow will fall off of the veela and mate's bodies, showing that the first, second or third bonding has been complete._

_The first step is agreement. The mate has to be able to depend on the veela if she is acceptable with her decision, and then gives you a tone of affection. If this happens backwards, it will not change the outcome of the bonding. _

_The second step is to have the mate kiss the veela. This shows that he/she is ready for the last step, and there are no boundaries between the veela and the mate itself._

_The last step is for the formal marking. The fangs that the veela soon shall have will leave a permanent mark onto the mate to show that there is no ability to get rid of certain feelings, whereabouts, etc. _**(A/N: stalkerish, right?) **

_Once the marking has been complete, the mate is due to stay with the veela. Side effects during the marking may be strong, but be warned._

I looked up from the book, and soon found that Hermione had been reading it with me while her eyes scanned the pages thoroughly. I smirked suddenly, and found her hand underneath the desk. She gasped and turned her head towards me, her face only mere inches from mine.

"M-Malfoy…" she started. I put my finger on her lips, and I grabbed her hand more forcefully, and she winced, but not from pain. "You know…" I started to rub my fingertips against the middle of her palm, "It says for the next bonding to be a kiss…and it has to come from you. What would you say about that?" I loved it-but not as much as veela did- when she got rowled (sp?) up, but the whole situation turned upside-down for me.

Her breath suddenly hitched, and her palm became sweaty in my hand. From just a few things that changed, instantly I knew she was scared. There is no absolute way for her to be entirely sure if something strange happened; it would be going beyond what she thought was just a kiss…it may even lead to things going straight to the Hospital Wing…blah blah blah et cetera.

"I-I'm not… I just need time to…" she stopped and let go of my hand. She was definitely nervous, and I knew that just from the letting-go force of her hand out of mine. She then stopped by standing up, I followed suit, and saw she was packing her things up in her bag. I grabbed her wrist, and she turned at me with a frightened expression etched on her face. "There's no need to be afraid." I say gently. Why is she so… oh?

I should give her some **time** about this. After all, she just figured my heritage out yesterday for bloody merlin's sake! So I take her hand again, but with a gentler hold. "Hermione… I know that you just figured this out barely a day ago and I am truly sorry for what I made you feel." She looked at me straight ahead but her heart was palpitating quickly through her chest as far as I was concerned. "I should be the gentleman Slytherin I am. Cunning and mysterious yes, but a gentleman nonetheless." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, and I continued on,

"I am your veela, and you are MY mate. Like a veela should do, is to be kind to the one they have to be with, and to give you all the time you need. Remember..." I leaned into her face and give her a shy kiss on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear, "It's your choice." I let go of her hand, and she quickly got up and walked away. "Tomorrow, 9 A.M." she yelled but she was already gone down the hall. I smiled. Things were for once going great.

Or were they?

:::

Hermione's POV:

"Tomorrow, 9 A.M." I yelled back into the library, and didn't hear a reply. No matter. I bet he heard me just fine.

I paced quickly through the dark halls, and the portraits snoozing loudly were an abomination. But I forgot! I promised that I would help Seamus with his Divination homework tomorrow! I have to… no. I said I would be at the library at nine A.M. in the morning, and it wouldn't be too good if I was in the common room while Malfoy sat there. If I studied with Seamus, then Malfoy would've been stood up. If I went with Malfoy, then Seamus would be stood up. In both ways it was a lose-lose situation.

Finally, I made it to the common room snoozing fat lady, and I knocked on her portrait. "WUH? HOOZ 'ERE?" she yelled, and opened her bloodshot eyes. She looked directly at me, and gave me a look. "Oh, it's just you." Just me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I scoffed and barked the password. She opened immediately, and I went in with a loud huff.

Ron and Harry were still up. They were playing wizard chess while Harry sat up with his elbow on the board and his hand flat on his cheek. It looked like he was about to pass out. "H-Harry? Ron? Don't you think that-"

They suddenly looked up, and breathed loudly. Were they up to watch and see if I made it back? "We thought you were in trouble or doing prefect duties…" Harry said sleepily, and he faced the side of his glasses on his face to normal, "so me and Ron stayed up to make sure you made it back." Such good friends, but stupid move. I set my things down, and walked over to lift Harry and Ron on their feet. Ron was somehow not manageable, but something also made me feel light headed, and it wasn't just him. "Hermione? You alright?" Harry asked. I nodded, and everything was suddenly not as blurry. "Yea. Hey, you two need to go upstairs…" I suppressed a yawn yearning to come out, "I will see you guys tomorrow." She replied, and they walked slowly up to their dorm.

After I heard the door click, I picked up my stuff, and walked directly to my dorm and plopped myself on the bed. Flicking my wand, my clothes then changed directly to a nightgown. My hair fell in ringlets down the side of my shoulder as I moved it, and I looked clumsily at the ceiling. I then sighed and closed my eyes in exhaustion. Then the last thought went through my mind before I fell into dreams…

He's letting me have time? Well I may need A LOT of it.

**_Bloody. Hell. This. One. Is. Over. Two. THOUSAND. Words. Long. Holy shit._**

**_Anyway, If there is any spelling errors, correct me and PM me for that. I am having a "clean-day" Saturday or Sunday. Thanks!_**

**_Mischief Managed._**

**_-Kyra_**


	12. Kissing Frenzy

**Kissing Frenzy**

* * *

Hermione felt funny. She wasn't used to this sort of sunlight running through her dorm…. Her dorm, right? Wrong. She slept in the common room last night instead of taking her lazy arse up to her own room now that she was Head Girl and had a top priority of not messing anything up this year. After all, this _was _the last year she would be going through things like rules. It wasn't like she would hit off on her last year she would be going to forbidden places with Harry and Ron snickering behind her…

So she picked herself up off of the messy bed and she left it like that. Usually, she would try her hardest to show that she was present at that time, but no one would know now would they?

Keeping on her uniform and spritzing the perfume Ron had given her, she pushed it back into her bag she picked up off of the floor, and then left the dorm to get away from the sleeping girls.

Then it hit her. Today was the day to tell Seamus off. She couldn't deny Draco his help on veelas, especially when someone like her is put together with one in destiny. So she walked down, and saw Seamus and Dean hitting it off on a game of Exploding Snap. Tapping him on this shoulder, she asked to talk to him.

:::

She smiled and thanked Merlin silently that Seamus wasn't the brightest light from the chandelier to begin with, and kept walking to where Draco awaited for her arrival.

::::

She had her books burrowed in her chest, and her arms securely wrapped around them. Her bag sitting on her shoulder, she walked to the library. She wasn't that much in the mood to be going to class on Monday, but thankfully it was a Saturday, when everyone was down in Hogsmeade. She was giddy in excitement as she walked down to the place they met at now again, where the musty smell of books made her feel like she was shielded from everything that stressed her out during the days she had class, like in example… doing Ron's homework or even writing her own. Now she had her arm's full of being someone's mate and being Head Girl. Just to deal with this for the rest of her life…unless she declines and does not want to tops it ALL off of course.

Walking in and finding Madam Pince scolding a student for their 'misbehavior' in her library, she threw herself to the back where she was last night. She and Draco had been extremely focused on the matter at hand, and he scared her away. After all, who would just ask if she were okay by the second bond? She had to do it! Damn.

Dropping her things, and looking to see that he hadn't arrived, she pulled out a quill and her roll of parchment. Hermione herself had still three inches on her potions homework about the Wolfsbane Formula, and then had to do Ron's in different, not really intelligent, handwriting or calligraphy.

Next thing she knew was that someone had cleared their throat, and she turned to look. Unfortunately, it wasn't Draco. It was a taller man with the smallest of a smirk, and the shining eyes the color of cobalt blue. She was enhanced immediately by this mystery boy, and she dropped her quill in abruption. Reaching out their hand, she took it. "Why might I ask is such a very magnificent young lady here in the back all by herself?" his accent was a bit Irish, but was also enough to understand. "Oh I'm not. I'm actually waiting for someone." _Someone who should've came around fifteen minutes ago. _She thought, and she shook his hand in introduction. "My name's Hermione Granger, Gryffindor House of course." She smiled. It was the most obvious thing to know which House she was from just by looking at her tie or the Lion symbol on the side of her chest. Plus the head girl sign, but that wasn't much of importance.

He smiled widely back, his teeth showing. "Daniel Ray Anderson, Slytherin House." _So he's in Slytherin too? D-Draco and Daniel would make good friends._ She thought grimly, but then thought about it for a few seconds. He was a veela, and she was his mate, what would happen if she were to give any sort of affection towards this boy? Would he kill him? What would happen to her friend? Wait, were they even friends yet?

Feeling him take away his hand took her out of her trance. "Well I have to get back. My buddies may be wondering where I am." Daniel said, and walked away with that same smirk left on his face. Hermione sat wonderstruck, and was confused. Why hadn't she seen this boy before? Don't new students always come when they are 11?

"So…I see you made an acquaintance..." she froze. Draco came from in front of her, his eyes the darkest of obsidian. His hands were clenched, and his breathing was ragged. She was frozen speechless.

Draco's POV:

KILL. KILL. KILL. It ran through my head as I watched that ASS walk up to _my_ Hermione. He cleared his throat, and she looked up in shock. My heart sank as she took his hand, and smiled as he said something and smiled back. I didn't care what he said at that point. All I fucking cared about was that he was touching and holding my Hermione. MINE. She's all mine.

I growled inwardly, and my hands started to shake. I can feel my blood rushing to my veins, and my anger boiling inside of me. I would kill him right now if Hermione weren't in the way, but bloody hell! He's fucking touching my mate for merlin's sake! Leave her the hell alone!

Suddenly, he lets go of her hand, and my veela subsides the anger for a bit as he started to walk away with that stupid smirk left on his face. Since he was gone, I can talk to her now. I made up smooth comments as I walked over to her. Coming out of the shadows, I open my mouth to speak.

"So…I see you made an acquaintance…" _Dumb Ass. Smooth move alright…_

She turned quickly, her eyes wide in fear and confusion. "D-Draco! I didn't see you there. How long—"

"Long enough." I interrupted, taking a seat across from her instead of by her. She looked confused. Didn't she see?! I'm a bloody veela! Not some chew toy for her to bite on and then throw away!

She had her eyes focused on me. Her book being held by the rims, it fell with a scolding hiss from Madam Pince. She grabbed across the table, and took ahold of my hand, which made, of course, everything go black. I gasped and her eyes fell deep into my soul. Blood rushing downward, I stifled a groan. She looked bloody snoggable.

"Draco…I want to know what is going on. You seem upset ever since you stepped foot out of that shadow you hid yourself in." She replied softly, and I slipped.

"Thaboysanimpostr." She shook her head and looked at me with a strange look. "What?" she asked. I slowed down again, and she let go of my hand once I had said that, "The boy's an imposter." She gave me a cold hard glare. "You know nothing of him." She spat, and looked down to her book. I slammed it shut. "Hermione…look at me." I almost felt the need to growl. "I am a veela. I think I know things. Do not trust him at all." She then burst out, her face the tinge of red and full of anger.

"I know that you're a bloody veela! Why do you constantly have to keep telling me this over and over again when I absolutely know the heritage you are going through? Did you ever get the sense that maybe-just maybe- I was stressed out? That I REALLY needed some time? Well news flash Draco, I NEED TIME! I can't just keep drawling all over you 24 hours a damn day. I have a life that sometimes doesn't need to be revolved around itty bitty little Draco; the veela with a mate who is repeatedly trying her hardest to help-"

She just wouldn't shut up. I had to make it happen somehow before Madam forbids her to come back to the library ever again. So I slapped my hand against her mouth, only to get her to lick it to get me away. _Nice try. You just made more of a turn-on. _ I thought.

I let go and groaned. Damn her. Her taste ran through me, and I NEEDED to get more. NOW.

I pushed her backside into the table behind her, and grabbed a fistful of her curly brown hair, while the other ran down to her waist. My lips collided with hers in frenzy. It was absolutely thrilling. Shocks, and electricity went everywhere, and I could feel that she was about to kiss back. Wasn't she?

::::

Hermione's POV:

_He's kissing me…he's kissing me… he's kissing me…_

That was all that I could think. He was kissing me for the second time, and yet-dare I say it- I was enjoying it. His lips rubbed against mine, way more than the first one had, and his hand tightened in my hair. There was pain, yet pleasure coursing my body. It was getting to the point where I couldn't hold on much longer without kissing him back, and gods… he was amazing! And then, without a second thought put into it, I pulled his head down with my fingers pushing into his scalp and kissed him back.

He growled and pulled me closer, and I gasped into his mouth. That was when he took the right time to thrust his tongue in between my lips and everything exploded. Our tongues molded together, and everything then was gone. No thinking about my friends, or schoolwork or… who was I again?

I was getting more and more of him, that I never wanted it to stop, and I squealed lightly as he lifted me up onto the table, and he stood between my legs. He pulled his hand down from my hair to my knee, and again, it thrilled me. This was never something that I could imagine happening to me, especially by Draco. Here we were, French kissing in the library with a librarian a few feet away wasn't the brightest idea… but who cared right now?

Then, after minutes, (but a possible few hours), he let go. HE let go. I never wanted to, but I was panting as was he.

"T-that was…" I panted, but he answered for me.

"Brilliant?"

I nodded, and got off of the table, praying to every one of the gods that Madam Pince hadn't seen any of it. Even if she did, I would be by her side for a month to show my thanks of not telling us to stop.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close. "Merlin, I love you, Hermione." He mumbled as his sniffed into my hair. My heart fluttered. He said he _loved_ me. "I can almost say the same to you Draco." I busted out into his chest. _STUPID HERMIONE! Really? _But all he did was chuckle, and sigh softly.

It wasn't that big of a deal anymore; him sniffing me or wanting to be around me. I quite liked the company. On the other hand, I would like to point out that I didn't like only the fewest a flaws that he had. I wouldn't want to tell him to make himself look and act perfect. That was the picky thing I disliked about him. He always tried too hard.

After a moment, I let go. I looked at him, and the passion in his eyes almost made me cry. He had meant it. He really did. "G'night Draco." I whispered, and I walked silently to my table to grab my books. Bag and accessories packed up, I walked towards the door. I turned around with a small smile on my face, and he waved shyly. I turned away, and felt my lips. Puffy and swollen. Perfect.

:::

I walked to the head's dorm, and spoke the password with a dreamy voice. I really needed to get my head out of the gutter. I sounded like Luna!

The portrait opened for me, and I stepped in heading straight for my room. It was nine o'clock, and I ran up to the showers. It took almost forever to tame my hair, so I thought to get it done early so that it wouldn't be that much of harm. Besides, it was tangled from Draco putting his hands into it, so….

:::

I flicked the switch and the lights went dark. 11:30 PM. everyone leaving Hogsmeade, and the sounds of footsteps coming by my door. Draco came back, and now I heard his door shut.

Let's just say I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

::::

Draco's POV:

Y'know that boy Daniel what's-his-face? That guy is up to something, because I asked Blaise if he knew who I was talking about and he had never heard of him. Strange…. But a bit obvious if you ask me. I'll keep a close eye on him.

Things were starting to get weird.

* * *

**_And…that's it for this chapter. _**

**_I thought it was lovely…._**

**_Except for the kiss. It wasn't that good to me._**

**_BTW, that Daniel character will be showing up much more in the story. He isn't just there for the hell of it. HEHE._**

**_And to make things much easier for yourself and my sake of wanting things neat, the part where Draco sees Daniel and says he is an imposter, and then out of random kisses her…. Yea. Sorry about that. It made no sense to me either._**

**_But SO MANY THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	13. The Other Mark

**The Other Mark**

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I am so freakin' sorry that I haven't updated. It's been…**

***Looks at calendar* *EYES WIDEN* **

**Ok, I have gone too long without doing anything about this. I may say that this story was not going according to plan. I blame school. And stress. And homework. And drama. And my thoughts. But I will not let this story slip away into the wind out of my hands. No way is that happening. **

**A few changes will be made onto the story. I will add hints at the end about the next chapter. I thought that would be much more helpful for people and to leave them hanging on what would happen next. So, instead of my constant nagging of absolutely nothing real important, let's get on with the story! For all of the people begging me to update, I'm working my hardest. Thanks!**

* * *

The snow, drifty and cold as hell, made it difficult to send a letter via owl to his parents about his finding of his mate. One thing's for sure, he was mighty scared of what his father would approve. Even if he was a veela, there was a chance that he could die when his father disapproves of her.

After all, she was a muggle-born and he was a Pureblood. No bloods clash as his father says.

He spent an immense amount of time in the library for research on what would happen, to no avail. They had read through practically every 'veela and their mate' book you could imagine, but nothing helped him except for his parents information on the subject.

The only problem was that he couldn't get contact.

His owl was in the state of not listening to his master from being out in a blizzard multiple times. Draco had gotten irritated with him because he didn't want to be home for the holidays. Christmas was coming to a close, and he wanted to be close to his mate for the time being. Her two bumbling buddies would be at the burrow, and she would be alone. But his owl desists every time.

Hermione had been off with her friend Ginny for the day, while he only had Blaise for company. Not that he was complaining. He missed him at times since they hung out 24/7 before his introduction to veela world.

He walked down from his dormitory as someone knocked on the portrait and was yelling at it from the other side.

"Mates? Veelas? Oh come on! Sugar Quills?"

He chuckled as he heard his friend trying passwords from left to right. Of course, he thought it was something related to what was going on. So in losing points for his house by yelling at a portrait, he casually opened it before he had let his hand collide against the wall.

"Blaise! Fancy seeing you here! I hadn't heard you." he spoke sarcastically as Blaise looked up in surprise.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Your bloody portrait was pretending to be asleep on me! I kept trying to ask what the password was, but she just-"

"It's fine Zabini. Just come in. I'll tell you then." Draco leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His fine strands of hair had grown out again, making him look dashing, with a sly smirk playing in his lips.

Blaise scoffed. "Fine. Just please act normal! You're turning into a sap!"

::::

A few chats here and there were exchanged. They talked about how the school year has absolutely terrible with new teachers and new class mates, even though Blaise was thoroughly enjoying the sight of Luna Lovegood's 'talents'. Draco had to gag on that. Everything was going well since they were only catching up, that is until he asked how his heritage was going to go down with his mate being Hermione herself.

"I'm not really sure what to do about it Blaise. It's hard to go up to them or even send a letter telling them 'Hi, I found my mate and it's that Hermione Granger, who isn't really bad to be around anymore since she's my mate.'"

"Dunno what to tell you there Draco. You just need to be more careful on what you say to them. You know how short-tempered your parents can be." Blaise acknowledged. Draco nodded whilst looking outside to see a mix blur of two tall students. His heart accelerated. Draco's face lit up. She was back.

"You might want to go get her. It's way too cold out there Dra-" he was interrupted.

"Password's The Black Lake's Giant Squid!" he yelled.

Before he could make another sentence, he had walked out the portrait to leave Blaise alone.

::::

He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He loved being around her now. He honestly didn't know why, but it all worked out in the end.

He watched from a distance seeing her getting closer. He absolutely loved her. No matter what the consequences may be and only in a short amount of time, he loved her. His heart warmed just thinking about how he said it. And she _almost_ said it back.

"Hey, what's with Malferret today? Why is he staring at us?" Ginny asked, looking at him with a weird look. Hermione had her brown eyes wide open as she hadn't told Ginny about what she was doing or what was going on.

"It's alright Gin. He's just making sure that we're okay." Hermione spoke up

"Okay? I understand that you two are heads, but why suddenly sticking up for him, hmm?" Her face turned a shade of red. Draco only gave her his involuntarily smirk. Ginny growled and reached for her wand. Hermione turned to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, taking her out of her trance.

"Listen Gin, he's just here for… schedule changings. Don't worry about it."

"But you guys have the same schedules… why would you-"

"Like I said Gin, don't worry about it. It's just we aren't the best of rounds together." _Since we snog practically every corner._

Ginny gave her another glance and back to Draco. She sighed as the snow only gently fell now. "Fine. But I hope to see you again. Are you coming to the burrow this Christmas?"

"Actually I'm not. I decided it was best to stay here this time." Hermione breathed out.

Ginny shrugged. "Alright then. Hope you have a good Christmas 'Mione!" she exclaimed, and skipped passing Draco with a bump of shoulders.

A few seconds of silence was all it took as he then walked to her casually and wrapped his warm arms around her. She returned the gesture.

"I missed you today." He mumbled in her curly wet hair.

"Mmm...Really?" she whispered as she kept her mouth shut together.

"Of course I did." He said, and lifted up her head to capture her lips with his.

::::

The rest of the night had been sitting on the couch by the warmth of the fire and him. She only knew when to talk and whisper little things into his ear, and he would chuckle softly in the process.

He wasn't really upset or nervous about anything. He had a beautiful girl in his arms, the fire flaming against her closed relaxed face, and he was holding her close. His veela was ecstatic.

He wasn't nervous about what his parents would say yet. He had sent off another letter explaining that he wanted to stay at Hogwarts—even if he hated the dreaded school—it was a onetime deal. Who knows? Maybe something would happen.

He had sent off Blaise's owl in order to get his letter to his parents. Since his owl was being a nuisance.

She gasped as he jolted from something hitting the window. He sat up, and gently scooted her to the back of the couch. She had been asleep still. Thankfully he hadn't woke her.

He opened the window slowly in case of any cold wind blowing into the warm common room. Midnight, Blaise's owl, had a neatly folded letter in its talons, with the Malfoy stamp on it.

He scraped up some food for the owl as he carefully unlatched the letter from it. It flew away before nipping at his finger with affection.

What would they say? He read through and his face slowly fell each time he would scan to another paragraph.

_Dearest Draco,_

_You know if I could, I would let you stay. But your father demands you to come immediately. You have some 'business' to do with him. Your mate will be fine. I'm assuring of it._

_Did I say congratulations on finding her? No? Well you've made me proud Draco. I sure hope to meet this lovely young lady very soon._

_Please use this port key that came with it and arrive by tomorrow. I love you very much, and so does your father. Even if he doesn't show it._

_The way to get home is 'Malfoy residence.' Good luck. Bring your owl with you. We need to get him checked out. I love you._

_-Narcissa Malfoy_

_…_

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes from her nap and found him on the ground holding the letter. He was holding back something. She could see through him easily since he was now very vulnerable.

"What's happened? Is it with your parents?" she asked again, walking to him and sitting next to him.

He shook his head, and folded up the letter.

"I have to go home by tomorrow." He murmured, shutting his eyes in frustration.

"Go then. If your parents really need you home, you need to go. I'll still be here when you get back." Hermione whispered into his ear, and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He looked up and smiled. Yep. Definitely thankful for having her instead of someone else. No one could replace. He inhaled her smell again. He finally figured it out.

She was his secret scent. _**(HINT: Look back at Amortentia. :P)**_

~~~DHr~~~

He arrived at 12 O'clock sharp. His mum had been out in the garden watering, while his father was nowhere to be seen.

He walked out to surprise her. Her enchanted plants staying watered, and never died out. A heating charm was placed over the whole garden as he looked around to see snow flurries bouncing off of it and turning into rain.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned with a gasp. "Draco!" she exclaimed, and wrapped her small arms around her tall son. "How I've missed you."

"Don't worry mum. 'M fine. You wanted me here for a reason, right?"

Her face turned a shade of red. _Did he find out?_

"You just wanted to see me again. It's been too long, correct?" he asked. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Of course dear. Now come. We have a meeting to discuss."

"What meeting?" Draco asked again. Narcissa didn't want to do this to him. What of he hurt his mate?

"Just follow me dear. Father will be attending soon."

::::

She hated this part. Vol-You-Know-Who would be attending the meeting tonight. Tonight Draco was getting another mark.

Draco's eyes widened as his 'master' had walked in with an evil smile on his pale face. Draco immediately bowed, and didn't dare to look at him.

He hated him. Why was he here? Was this all a sham?

"Young Malfoy…" his voice was raspy, as he lifted his head with his wand under the tip of his neck. "How you've grown." He looked to Lucius with pride. Narcissa intruded.

"Sir, please. Do not harm my son. Please don't make him one." Narcissa pleaded. Voldemort gave her a nasty look, and she looked to the ground in shame.

"I was just getting to the good part." He whispered as he told Draco to stand up. He circled him as his wand was put on his neck. Draco gulped.

"You're a half-veela." It was more of a statement than a question. Draco answered softly, "Yes my lord."

"You have a mate." Again, a statement. Another "Yes my lord." What he said next made him shiver.

"You are going to be made a death eater Draco. You will abide my every rule. You will only harm the ones I tell you to. When I make you one, you will kill…"

How Draco wanted to cry. _Please not someone I love…Please not someone I love…_

"Dumbledore. You will kill him Draco." And with that, he stabbed his wand into Draco's arm and appeared a mark. It hurt like hell that he let the tears fall down his cheeks. He shouldn't have listened to his mum to come as much as it pained him to think that.

He was evil now.

He couldn't be trusted.

He was a monster.

:::::

"Has it worked, my lord?" a voice asked.

"Indeed it has Anderson. Keep an eye out for that mudblood, will you? Reel her in." Voldemort smiled.

"Of course sir." The voice replied, and he walked out.

~~~DHr~~~

* * *

**_I'm SO EVIL. I can't believe that I just wrote this in three hours! _**

**_A tad bit OOC, but whatever. _**

**_So like I said at the top, I am going to give you a hint. _**

_"Why aren't you telling us the truth, 'Mione? I thought we were your friends. Don't you trust us with a little secret?" "Trust me Harry. It's not little."_

**_So there you have it. Hope ya enjoyed. Again, I'm sorry for not updating._**

**_Reviews are like cookies. :)_**

**_-Kyra_**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

**I would like to remind everyone that I am trying very hard on this, and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Again, I am so available to make stories or whatnot whenever I have the chance. ** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione knew in a short amount of time that she had to tell her best friends about what was going on between her and Draco, or else they would get even more suspicious on the matter. They already were as it was.

Ron, a few days after Draco had told his secret, had asked the unexplainable question of where she had gone that night. She couldn't say or tell that she had been in the room of requirement while he confessed his Veela dilemma, and that she was his mate because come on… we all know how Ron is going to react. Especially Hermione herself since she dealt with him over 21 and half hours a day.

Harry had asked too, except he was more mannered and patient about it. Hermione knew that deep in the depths of her heart… that she always liked Harry more for that. **(LOL, I like Ron how he is, but gods, when it comes to Dramione….)**

So since she had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, she wanted to wait to see them in person about this. Putting it in a letter and then seeing them wouldn't be too kindly to do in her mind, knowing it would show up at the burrow and almost all the Weasley clan would hear about it. It wasn't like she wanted them not to hear it; it was just the drama she would have to go through in order for all of them to hear her out for once.

So being Hermione, she waited until the train would be coming back with its arrival of students.

:::

"Hermione! How was your Christmas?" exclaimed Ron as he pulled her in for a tight hug. She rolled her eyes at the maroon sweater he wore. She pulled away from him.

"It was fine Ronald…I'm guessing yours was just as good?"

"It was great! Ginny and Harry got stuck underneath this new exclusive mistletoe Fred and George had made, and let's just say that she was completely embarrassed. I thought it was hysterical."

Hermione wasn't paying a lick of attention as she looked at the plenty of empty compartments, with no sign of Draco anywhere. Had he already left and gone into Hogwarts without her knowing?

"Are you hearing me, Hermione? HERMIONE?!"

Ron's yelling took her out of her reverie, and she looked back to him with Ginny and Harry by his side.

"Do you want to go in? It's bloody freezing out here!" he spoke with chattered teeth, and covered his chest with his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Let's go." And they walked up to Hogwarts.

::::

Hermione sat in the maroon loveseat, and crossed her legs. Ginny, Harry, and Ron as well looked at her in confusion. They all sat down across from her.

"So Herms….what's going on?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hermione cleared her throat in nervousness, and spoke quietly.

"Well, as you all know… I have been Head Girl for some time now...and some things have come up that you all need to know."

"Oh no…" Ron groaned, "It's about ferret boy isn't it?" he asked while rolling his eyes. Hermione scoffed and sputtered.

"Now hold on one second Ronald… I haven't said anything yet that's important, and you expect me to say something about Drac- I mean Malfoy? That's low, even for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "You call him Draco now? Since when did this sudden friendship come up?"

"Could you both give me some time to explain things?! You're both acting like two year olds!" she yelled, and a few students looked at her peculiarly. They both went silent, and looked at her in an apology.

"Now… since Draco and I have been a bit close lately, there is a reason behind all of it, and no Ron, we are not together. Don't give me that look." She spoke harshly as she looked at Ron glaring at her.

"Well you see...I've done some research about it…and he has said a lot of things and we've been studying about it-"

"What are you talking about? Why aren't you telling us the truth, 'Mione? I thought we were your friends. Don't you trust us with a little secret?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side, and leaning closer.

She scoffed, "Oh trust me Harry. It's not little." And she looked down the ground, ignoring their heavy stares at her.

"Well then, go on and tell us. We won't tell a soul." Ginny replied. Hermione looked back up.

"I think you know what veelas are, right?" she asked. They nodded. _Okay Hermione, just tell them, and then walk out. Simple._

"Hesoneofthem." She spoke all in one breath. They all looked at her strangely, but a blush stained her cheeks. Harry was the first to speak to her when her blush had popped on her face.

"Okay Hermione… repeat that, but please say it slower." She took a deep breath, and then said it with as much bravery she could muster.

"He's one of them. He's a veela, and well… I guess you can figure out the rest." She whispered to the end. None of them said a word, but only looked at each other and not at her.

"Alright Hermione. I think I got it. So Malfoy's a veela…and you're his-"Harry tugged at his tie nervously, "Mate?" she nodded slightly. Ron's face instantly turned a shade of red.

"I'll kill 'em! I will!" he shouted, scaring some second years, and Ginny pulling him back into his chair. Ron had angrily got up, and left the room. Hermione's eyes widened. Ginny noticed it.

"Don't worry about him Hermione. He just needs some air to think about this. You know, since he likes you."

Hermione sputtered, and left her mouth open. "He what? When did this happen?"

"Ever since third year I believe. I'm not quite sure. But he doesn't like it one bit. Just leave him be."

Hermione leant back into the loveseat. _He fancies me? Ron? My best friend…likes me? Oh poor Ron._

She then realized that thirty minutes had passed by and she had to go see Draco. Where was he anyway?

"Hey Gin…Harry? I have to go. You know-"

"We know 'Mione. Don't worry about it." Harry spoke, picking up his book, and opening it up. Hermione sighed, and got up, opening the portrait one more time before closing it, getting one last glimpse of Harry and Ginny talking.

::::

Hermione couldn't believe that out of all people, Ronald Weasley liked her. The bushy haired best friend. Crazy, right?

Suddenly, she had been grabbed roughly by the arm into a dark alcove, and a large hand grabbed her over the mouth. She looked right into the crystal grey eyes she memorized, and she instantly relaxed. He released her, but kept her by the wall.

"Thank goodness, Draco. I'd thought you hadn't come back." She replied breathlessly.

"I shouldn't have. I should've just…" he trailed off, looking down to the ground, raking a hand through his hair.

"You should've what, Draco?" she asked softly, and he shook his head. She nodded, knowing fully well that he was not in the mood.

In a moment, she glanced at his clothing, and saw that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, which he hardly wore. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the shirt?" she asked, pulling at his ends of it. He pulled it away from her grasp, and she gasped as he moved away from her, and pulled his hands into fists. It was like he was in pain. Agony even. He gritted his teeth together, and shut his eyes, blinking back tears.

"D-Draco…let's get back to the common room, we can sit. Let's go." She grabbed his hand that had unclenched momentarily.

Something fishy was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Whatever happened during Christmas?

::::

"Anderson, I trust you have this all under control?" Voldemort asked. The boy bowed, and sent a smirk.

"Trust me my lord, when I'm done, she'll be mine." And with that, he disapparated, leaving a smiling Voldemort behind him.

* * *

"_Ah Miss Granger. So proud to see you once again. How are things with… him?" _

'_He stood, holding his wand at his wrist, soaking up blood from his sheets and his own hand.'_

_**So that's it. I know this may be just a filler , but I also call it a chapter so…**_

_**Ron's jealous, Hermione told Harry and the others…but what about...Anderson?**_

_**Have any of you found out who he is? If not, hinty hinty…it's someone Hermione's met before.**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews and follows and favorites. It keeps me going!**_

_**-Kyra **_


	15. Keeping Secrets

**Keeping Secrets**

* * *

Hermione was freaking out.

I mean hell, who wouldn't?

Seeing Draco Malfoy in a stage where he could barely get a hold of himself was unbearably hard to handle.

Although she let him through with his veela heritage, and didn't turn him down, there wasn't a yes. She hadn't said yes yet, and seeing him like this led her to believe that she was the whole cause of...whatever was going on.

They both finally made it to the Common Room, and the portrait noticed Draco's scrunched up face and how it looked pained.

"What is wrong, de—"

"I would explain to you if we had time, but we don't so _please_ open up!" Hermione spoke quickly, holding Draco's hand tightly. The portrait huffed and muttered something under her breath, but Hermione pretended not to hear it, and led Draco in.

She directed him to the loveseat, setting him down. She tried to let go of his hand, when he held onto it with an iron hold. He shook his head, and grabbed her forcedly, bringing her down to a sitting position. She was right next to him, and she was scared.

His eyes opened up to her brown ones. She leaped from him, and he growled. Like really growled.

_Obsidian._ His eyes were obsidian.

"Hermione." He spoke quietly, feeling the pain subsiding away from his skin and soul. Nothing mattered but seeing her. He wanted her. He needed her. The veela had charge now. Unexpectedly.

He got up, his eyes boring into hers. He walked slowly, but she just kept scooting back, afraid of what he was going to do. She whimpered.

"Why are you acting so weird 'Mione? C'mere..." He whispered, his pupils dilating. Hermione finally got the courage to feel her voice again, and in a sudden moment, she yelled, "S-stop!"

She watched as his eyes turned from the dark obsidian to the light grey she liked, and he gasped.

"Hermione! I'm so-"but she interrupted him.

"Save it!" she exclaimed, standing up, walking to him and slapping him on the cheek. His hand instantly covered the mark, and he felt his heart shatter from the pain inflicting from Hermione.

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry Granger! Didn't you hear me?!" he exclaimed. But she was already gone into her Head's room.

Suddenly, he felt his body convulse from the inside, and tears trailed down his cheeks, and his legs collapsed underneath him. He went into uncontrollable sobs.

::::

"T-Take this to G-Ginny Weasley." Hermione stuttered, trying to get her breath that was taken from crying so much.

She couldn't believe that Draco had done something so—so strange. Why was he acting abnormal?

Hermione was about to pull her hair out. She needed to know or else she would go crazy!

She wanted to apologize for slapping him in the first place, and being non well-mannered. So getting the guts, and standing up, wiping the leftover tears from her face, she opened her door, and walked to the Common Room.

What she found was not what she expected to see as a greeting.

He was in a crumble on the floor, and his eyes were shut. His clothes were piled atop his body, and his breathing was labored. Her heart made a leap, as did her body.

Grabbing his face, she tilted it to the ceiling. She put two fingers to the edge of his neck, checking for a decent pulse, when she found it going crazy.

"Oh dear lord, what the hell happened to you?" she whispered close to his face, and his fingers twitched once…twice…thrice...he was just unconscious. _'Thank goodness.' _She thought.

Right at that moment of thinking just that, someone knocked on the door, impatiently and forcefully.

Hermione didn't move a muscle, afraid to see if something were to happen to Draco, though he looked to be doing fine.

But the knocks were getting harder, and more forced as the portrait exclaimed, "Stop!" many times, but it didn't. Hermione got upset and annoyed. Her face was brightly red from anger and shock, and she got off of her knees, going to the door in a march.

The portrait noticed her presence, and opened immediately, and Hermione toned her hair down with one hand with an angered, "what?" escaping her lips. But she gasped as she saw Daniel standing, looking surprised. Her face went a mad red of embarrassment, and she looked away from him.

"S-sorry." Hermione murmured, trying to get the blush to go away.

He only smiled, and chuckled as she looked back at him.

Now that she got a look at him, she saw that he was—attractive. In some sort of odd way, she got a closer look, and saw he had brown eyes like hers… didn't he have blue?

"Didn't you have blue eyes before?" she blurted, and went to put her hand over her mouth. His mouth quirked into a fake smile to cover up the anger in himself for making his eyes the wrong color...

"When exactly?"

"You know…when we met that one time in the library?" He looked confused for a second, and then his mouth formed into an 'o'. He smirked at the thought of meeting his victim for the first time. Although almost cringing at seeing the problem at hand; being Draco as her veela, making the whole concept difficult.

"Yes, I remember, except for the fact that I only talked to you for a max of possibly two minutes." He said, letting out a chuckle. Then added as an afterthought, "Although, I would like the fact to get to know you better, if you have time tomorrow that is."

Her eyes turned wide. Was he asking her out on a date? Or just to meet her somewhere? They hardly knew each other! '_But, that was what he just spoke only moments ago,'_ she thought.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe…" she trailed off for a moment, and spoke, "but I would have to check with Head Boy beforehand to see if we have time one night." She looked over her shoulder, and silently walked to said person, letting Daniel in.

While she wasn't looking, he gave a glare to the unconscious Draco, whispering a string of curses under his breath. He needed to find out how to distract her enough to get her away from the veela. The plan was full proof, seeing it was from the almighty Dark Lord himself.

He cleared his throat, getting her attention away from Draco, "Ah Miss Granger." He started, "So how are things going with…him?"

Hermione cocked her head. Why would he ask something like that? And even if that was weird, why was he interested? Nonetheless, Hermione answered.

"Things are quite well with him. He can be a pain, but he's always been like that. I _know_ I have it under control." _More like HE does._

He nodded. A smile shined on his face. He would need to report most of the questionable answers back to his boss later, but he saw Draco shiver, and budge. Hermione turned back, and didn't look back to his direction, but whispered.

"Daniel, I'll talk tomorrow. I have… something to do."

He rolled his eyes at the back of her head, the bushy tendrils blowing in every direction. With no more words, he grunted, and walked out, hoping to talk to her by the next day he would see her. Not changing back to… he shuttered. He liked being in a regular body, not his actual one.

With the thought, he pushed it back, and strolled down the hallways, leaving the Common Room behind.

He got her on a date. He got her to trust him. The Dark Lord will be pleased.

::::

"H-Hermione."

He was in pain. Strange, agonizing pain from his toes up to his pounding head. Had he passed out? He couldn't remember. He tried to reach for her hand, or something of _her_, but found a fistful of sheets.

Wait… _sheets?_

Was he in his bed?

He gently opened his eyes, seeing darkness surrounding him. It was night. The window was left open, letting in a breeze to keep him cool, feeling the sweat beading off of him now that he was awake.

He lifted off the bed, looking down at his body, seeing any signs of damage done to him. God, how he hated the damned mark. Speaking of which…

He looked at it, almost gagging at the sight. It was a numb-like sense, blood streaming down his arm into the soft green sheets. It looked like the Dark Lord had cut him with a cursed knife. A large line cut through it.

Getting the energy in his weak legs, he stood, holding his wand at his wrist, soaking up blood from his sheets and his own hand. He couldn't go out seeing his mate looking like an identical bloody baron! ***I'm over- exaggerating it, aren't I?***

But he looked at the moon again, seeing it shining through the bedroom window, and he groaned. His eyelids were getting the best of him, and he knew it was possibly three in the morning.

And he still had classes tomorrow and for the rest of the week...

Letting sleep take over again, while holding his forearm in his hand carefully, he dreamt.

* * *

**_Well what the hell._**

**_'What is THIS?' you may be asking._**

**_During the making of this chapter, I had to rewrite it so many damn times over again to get it right, but I just said screw it, and kept it the way it was. TOTAL OOC in this chapter, sorry for that. And for the title not doing with anything here._**

**_Thanks for waiting._**

**_-Kyra_**

* * *

_Hint:_

_'"What do you think I should do?" she asked, looking over at Ginny's perplexed face.'_

_'"Why would she just lie to me like that?"'_


End file.
